Fae Folk
Fae Folk (せんじょ, senjo) also known as the Fair Folk '(きれいみんかん, ''Kirei Minkan), or simply 'Fae '( せい, Sei), are defined as beings with magical or supernatural abilities that live amongst Nature and all Her forces. Smaller Fae are often referred to as the '''Wee Folk ( ちっちゃいみんかん, Chiccai Minkan). This species is broken down into plant or animal based creatures. General Appearance Fae come in three sizes:the tiny, the small and the large. Though many are able to switch between forms, they must either be in one form or the other since there is no middle ground of partial transition. However, a mixed blood Fae may only take on some traits while bypassing others due to their genetic composition. The Wee Folk come in two size categories; 1-12 inches or 1-3 feet. The ones who are only a few inches high are most often winged to carry themselves places quickly, otherwise they may have animal mounts such as mice or birds. The larger Fair Folk can reach upwards of seven feet tall and often will have a broader build in contrast to the dainty pixie-like physique of the wee ones. The type of Fae can also create variables in their appearance. Some have more plant-like features while others are very animalesque, and there are even some who look utterly human exceptfor traits such as pointier ears, longer canines, or eyes with strange or lacking pupils to hint at their heritage. Physiology * Aging Process and Mortality: Fae have a unique aging process which can be compared to that of a human until around puberty. Before that point, they grow, learn, and develop at the same rate at which the average human being might and they go through the stages of baby, toddler, child, and preteen, but when that point is reached their bodies essentially choose to stop aging. From there they age at an extremely decelerated rate and achieve an almost semi immortality with this elongated lifespan. The average full-blooded fae can live to over five hundred years old though ancient ones do exist and are said to have become part of the forest themselves, rarely moving unless the heart of the forest is endangered. A fae's immune system works at an exceptional rate and leaves them immune to most diseases and illnesses that a person of human descent may be susceptible to. Interestingly enough, they do not have allergies, though they may be more likely to be harmed by ailments or viruses specialized towards creatures of the animalistic variety. Plant based fae will not rot unless they become one of the Weary Ones, fae corrupted by a magical disease aimed to deteriorate flora instead of fauna. They also can, of course, be killed by other beings in a situation like a battle or by their own hand in an accident or by suicide. However, due to their nature a fae is utterly unlikely to die by their own hand. * Respiratory: 'This species also has quite the idiosyncratic way of breathing and are much like that of a combination between plant and human. * '''Feeding: ' * 'Breeding: '''Interracial relations, though taboo in the minds of some, is not unheard of for the Fae and there are a range half breeds throughout their masses. The Fae, however, are unfortunately not very compatible with humans and while their genes are partially passed to their offspring, it can alter them internal as well as externally. A half human- half Fae mix will result in offspring utterly unable to reproduce due to an uneven amount of chromosomes between the races that leaves said offspring as an genetic mutation, much like a mule. The traits received can vary, but the most popular tend to be the ability to alter their form, TBC Abilities Physical Abilities *'Semi-Malleable Anatomy: *'Sharper Senses:' Magical Abilities '''Faerie Fire: '''Though the name faerie is in it, this is a type of magic wielded by various other species. It consists of harmless flames that cannot burn, though they do provide warmth. It can also be used as a colorful source of light, a distraction, or even an trick of sorts. When the target is first lit on fire, they do not realize they are not burning for a moment. Fae used to be happy to teach humans or other races their craft, but during the Woodland Wars against the Weary Ones they willing taught their gift for the last time. History The fae have always been a gentle people; never looking for trouble, only bringing peace where disorder arose. Despite that, they often had to rally in order to protect their homes within the forests of Ishgar. The Woodland Wars During this time period the fae asked humans to aid them in driving the Weary Ones back to the Territory of the Damned and out of the sacred forests. Weary are Fae that have been overrun by Darkness and hatred, their immorality becoming plain to see as their bodies where taken over by rot and mold. Many of the humans at that time and place did not know magic worthy of combating them so the Fair Folk taught them their simple trick of Faerie Fire. This worked for a time and the Fae were close to victory when humans thought that actually burning the Lost would work even quicker. So they corrupted the faerie fire, altered it so it would burn and destroy. The Weary Ones fell rapidly, but so did much of the forest where they made their homes. The Half-Breed Decimation Period There was once a stretch of time where fae of partial blood were nearly hunted to extinction by both other, wary races and the Weary Ones whom walked the land's shadows. Trivia * Fae folk have and aversion to iron/steel and fire, both being harmful and resulting in a burning sensation for the creatures. Partial fae can handle the metals to and extent, but it will still sting immensely if beard too long. * Where I'm from, the Fae are not the same as just faeries and can sometimes include other mythical creatures if used as an umbrella term. More often, it is used to describe the race of nature based shifters. * Permission to create this race granted by Per